Home
by JohannasAxe
Summary: It was a fire that left Katniss and Prim to be sent to the home. Now they have to learn how to live in this new way of life, going through drama, tragedy and many more. There will be romance, friendship, and action. This is now their new home, they just have to find a way to live with it. (Characters feature Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Cashmere, Johanna, Foxface, Marvel, Peeta, etc)
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_Katniss POV_

_I woke up to a horrified sight. By the brightness that was around me, you would have thought it was morning, but it wasn't. It was the middle of the night. My room was on fire, I concluded, my room was on fire. _

_I really had no idea what to do. Where I live, safety isn't really the number one priority. I quickly got up and grabbed my hunting jacket. The smell of the smoke started to kick in and I started coughing. I then remembered Prim, my little sister._

_I ran into her room, and I saw her sit up, obviously confused. Horror then struck her face as the flames slowly decided to follow me. I ran in there and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Our pesky cat Buttercup hissed as I picked him up as well, because I knew damn well that Prim would hate me forever if I left him there._

_Mom, I then thought. The fire suddenly burst into something bigger, leaving a trail of flames down the upstairs hallway. I threw Prim and Buttercup down onto the stairs, as I battled the heat against me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I crawled over the railing and jumped to meet Prim, who was too frightened to move._

_I then grabbed her by the hand and threw Buttercup in my bag (which I also grabbed on my way out from my room) and got the hell out of there. We ran across the street over to my best friend Gale Hawthorne's house. The cold crisp air bit at my open skin. Prim, who was even less covered in clothes than I was, was crying. I took the hissing, meowing, Buttercup out of my bag and placed it on her lap. He stopped hissing and sat there calmly. I also covered her up with my jacket, as we sat there on Gale's lawn. _

_The firefighters came by after one of our neighbors called, along with the ambulance and police. The firefighters when in without questioning me or Prim, but the police came right to us and asked us questions as the people from the hospital loaded us in an ambulance. It was all one big blur, but little did I know, it would be the end of the end. _

_Flashback done_

Katniss POV

"You two will love it here. We have meals, snacks, a wonderful schooling system, and many more fun opportunities here. It's a shame you are here, I know, but we will make you feel warm and welcome. This is your new home darling." A woman said. She had beach blonde hair in curls with a purple flower pin clipped in it. She wore dark eye makeup against her fair skin and was in ridiculous looking clothes, which were to express her originality.

"My name is Effie Trinket, I am the house director. I'm always here if you need anything. Just call for me." She said in her happy go lucky accent. I couldn't place what it was, but it sounded silly.

After the fire at my house, Prim and I were placed into a home. My mom was killed in the fire and had never worried about giving ownership to me because she never worried about death. I begged and pleaded just to move into a new house and watch over Prim, but it was already settled we would be in a home.

We got our room assignments, and Prim was across the hall from me. Lucky, we were given separate rooms with only one roommate. I was thankful I was here and not at a different home. Y'know, like the ones in Oliver where the house masters abuse the children. I guess I was happy where I was, for now at least.

I opened the door slowly with a key, and I saw a girl, just a few years older than me (so like 16, since I'm 14), on the bed to the left. She had a short hair cut where the tips brushed along her shoulders. Her hair was black and the tips were a red color, like blood. Her eyes were decked in black makeup and she had light pink lips which smirked when she saw me. She had on a black, tight, t shirt which made her boobs stand out and black skinny jeans. I didn't think I was gonna like her.

"Oh look, fresh bait." She said in her surprisingly high, girly voice. I just stared blankly at her. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. Damn, I wonder what kind of shit you've been through."

"My father was killed in a plane crash when I was 11, and my mom died in a house fire last month." I said blankly. I was used to saying it by now.

"Aw that's cute. I was abandoned by my real parents in a ditch after the umbilical cord was cut. My new mom picked me up and when I was 6, killed by her real son who was 17. My brother then shot himself, which left me and my father. After my mother was killed, my father became abusive and hit me. After a year or so of that he was killed in an auto wreck. I was 7 when I came here." She said, not taking that smile off of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay. I'm used to telling it. My name is Johanna, Johanna Mason." She said. "You must be Katniss Everdeen. Yeah, I got a call from Effie telling me about you last week when you were still in the hospital."

I nodded slowly and set my stuff down on the empty bed. "Are you hungry? We have a wicked good cafeteria here. I could introduce you to everyone here."

"Yeah I guess, I'm not very good at making friends though." I said. Johanna smiled. "Well you're lucky you have me as one, let's go I'm starving.

Johanna and I walked down to the cafeteria. It wasn't that crowded, judging by the fact that the "lunch time" time area had ended an hour ago so everyone was basically full. There was just a half a table full of some teens.

"Look, there are my friends. You'll love them, trust me." Johanna said. Johanna walked over and I followed closely behind. "Hey everyone, this is Katniss, she's new here."

I just looked at the floor. I told her I wasn't good at making friends. "Katniss, these are my friends. You can sit right here." I looked up. I was in between two blonde girls. Oh joy.

Johanna walked to the other side of the table. I looked across from me and I saw a bunch of people looking at me. "Hi," The one right in front of me said, "I'm Finnick, Finnick Odair." I eventually learned all their names.

The two blondes sitting next to me were Glimmer and Cashmere, and they have a brother named Gloss. There was a tanned girl from Haiti named Enobaria. There was a small girl with a feisty attitude who could not keep her hands off of a muscular blonde, and their names were Clove and Cato. The strawberry blonde muscular guy's name was Finnick, and he had his arm around a quiet, finicky girl named Annie. There was then a red headed girl (probably the prettiest at the table) who was in the arms of a tall brunette guy, their names were Fox (well, her nickname), and Marvel. Then there was a quiet, strong guy named Thresh. He seemed nice. Apparently he has a sister named Rue whose Prim's age. They talked for a little bit as I just watched and bunched on a protein bar.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" A new voice said.

I turned around to see who it was. I dropped my protein bar in shock. He had the same expression when he saw me. This wasn't a stranger. I knew him.

It was Peeta Mellark.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH CLIFFFFFYYYY. But yeah so... review, please and shank youuuuu…. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eep time for the second chapter! Wow I actually am shocked myself that I even made it to the second chapter. Well, here is responding to reviewers. **

**ClovelyLittleReader: Thank you! I always try to portray the characters really well.**

**Ian Son of Athena: Thank you so much!**

**Adela's Lament: I am finally updating one of my stories ;)**

**Here we go!**

Katniss POV

Oh no, not Peeta Mellark.

Peeta and I used to like in the same neighborhood as kids. His family owned the favored bakery of town. Even my family loved them. That's what basically everyone lived off of that I knew. His family was his father, his wicked witch of a mother, and his two older brothers (who are over 18). Peeta and I used to go to school together. He was kind of the closest person to a friend that I had. After my mom had lost her job and couldn't supply money, Peeta used to slip food out of his bakery and give it to me at school. That fed my family for a while until my mom got a new job. One day, when I was about 12, Peeta stopped coming to school. I didn't know why… until now.

We were in utter shock when we saw each other again.

Johanna started giggling. "Well, well, well, I think we found a couple of buddies here haven't we?" The whole table laughed, except Peeta and I, who just stared.

"Katniss Everdeen?" He asked, in a soft, surprised voice. I nodded.

"Peeta Mellark?" He nodded.

I stood up and walked over to him. He was taller and stronger than he was when I last saw him. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell over his pained blue eyes. "Peeta, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Auto wreck. Killed my parents and my brothers. How did you get here is the real question." He said. "House fire. My mom was killed. Prim is here as well." I said, gulping back my tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why I wasn't in school anymore. They basically put me in this home when all of their hearts stopped. I really, really missed you though." He said.

I smiled, probably for the first time since my mom died, "I missed you too."

"Hey kids!" I heard Johanna call from the table. I turned my head over to see everyone standing up, trying to get a piece of what we were saying. "Katniss, all of the girls are gonna have a slumber party in our room tonight. You can either join or sleep in the basement." She said.

I turned to Peeta and said, "I guess I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was really nice seeing you." He said. There was something in his eye, like a sparkle. I've never noticed how nice his eyes were before. I snapped myself back to reality.

I walked over to Johanna as she said, "About time," obviously in a joking matter. I looked back behind me and saw Peeta still looking at me as I went.

All the girls were in my room now, the room I never even had a chance to get accustomed too. Cashmere and Glimmer were sitting on the floor on their white iPhones, like any typical white girl. Enobaria, Clove, Johanna, and Annie were on Johanna's bed chatting about something. I felt very awkward there, like I wasn't welcomed.

"Hey, you okay Katniss?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Fox sitting on the edge of my bed. Fox was really pretty. She had long, shiny red hair that went down to his mid back. It was in a low ponytail today. She had pale skin and faint freckles on her face. She had hipster like glasses and icy blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel kind of awkward, you know? I mean, I just came to this home not even an hour ago and I'm already having a party in my dorm." I said.

"Yeah, I know right. Johanna's a party girl though. This is pretty much an everyday thing. Don't worry; it doesn't just happen in your dorm. Marvel and I throw parties too."

"I didn't think boys and girls were allowed to dorm together." I said.

"They're not. Clove and I used to dorm with one another, so did Marvel and Cato. We then switched so Cato could dorm with Clove and I could dorm with Marvel. Its early preparation for marriage and everything." She said.

"Marriage?" I asked.

"It is one of the only things we are able to think of now. We don't have family or anything else." She said. I nodded. It was true. Without family, you really don't know.

"Okay, this is boring." I heard Cashmere say from the floor.

"How about we get the boys and play spin the bottle? Oooh it's my favorite game! I always win!" Glimmer said with a wink. Cashmere giggled and I wanted to roll my eyes but that would be rude, so I didn't.

"Sure, I guess. It always ends up with someone getting to second base but..." Johanna said. I cringed at that thought,

"Well let's go!" Glimmer said, leaving everyone out of the door way. This was going to be a long night.

We were sitting in Fox's and Marvel's room in a circle. We had gotten an empty bottle from one of our teachers recycling bin. I was sitting next to Fox and Johanna and I was playing with my thumbs. I was nervous because I mean, I barely knew these people and I was gonna be forced to make out with some of them. It was very pressuring.

"I'll go first!" Glimmer spoke out cheerfully. She took the bottle and gave it a good spin. It landed on Thresh. Thresh groaned and rolled his eyes, and Glimmer seemed truly offended.

"Let just get this over with." She mumbled fiercely. She leaned in and they kissed for what seemed like forever but then broke apart. Cashmere giggled and said, "That was getting it over with?" Glimmer blushed and sat back.

It was then Thresh's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Annie. Finnick gave him an evil look as Thresh leaned in and gave Annie a quick peck. As Annie sat back, Finnick put his arm protectively around her.

"I-I-I d-d-don't wanna g-go next." Annie stuttered to Finnick nervously. HE leaned in and kissed her on the head. "It's okay babe, you don't have to go next. Let's have the new girl go next, how about that?" Oh shit, that was me.

I sat up nervously and spun the bottle. It spun for a while until it landed on…

Peeta Mellark.

We met eye contact. His eyes were still sparkling. He sat up and we met in the middle, not losing eye contact. After staring for a few more seconds, we slowly leaned in and met our lips together. His lips were soft, like a babies. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still kissing. After a minute or so, we broke apart. Everyone was staring at us. I felt like I was as red as a tomato, but how the hell could I know. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I've wanted to do that, at least once."

The next thing I knew I was out in the hallway, my heart beating a mile a minute. A fell against the wall and slowly lowered myself down. Did I just kiss probably, one of my only real friends of my childhood? Yes. But the real question was…

Do I have feelings for Peeta Mellark?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Okay, I'm so glad I get the chance to update now and so happy y'all loved the last chapter. Responding to reviewers!**

**Adela's lament: I'm glad you love orphanage fics… And that you're on an Everlark kick… You're the best ;)**

**ClovelyLittleReader: I'm trying to make Glimmer a more like, a girl who isn't completely idiotic but still has her moments, if you know what I mean. But I'm glad you liked the chemistry between Katniss/Peeta.**

**Ian son of Athena: I'm so happy you thought it was awesome ;)**

**APU FAN007: I'm not really sure what you meant by your review, but thanks for reading!**

**Alright here is chapter 3!**

**Katniss POV  
**I woke up to aggressive shaking from someone next to me. It was Johanna. Her short hair was in a ponytail behind her head and she was in a revealing black tank top and navy blue pajama shorts. I had no idea why she was shaking me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get up Brainless, it's time for school." She said. She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I heard the faint sound of water from the shower running in there. I tiredly pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my suitcase.

The only thing on my mind was last night. After I ran out Fox's room, I went back to my apartment and sat in the quiet room, motionless, for about an hour. My eyes began to become heavy and I fell asleep before anyone could come back.

After 10 minutes or so, the water finally stopped running and the door to the bathroom opened. Johanna stepped out, fully naked, and walked over to her bed. I tried to avoid looking at her, stuff, at all costs. She finally noticed the look on my face and said, "What? We're all girls here aren't we?" And winked at me.

I quickly walked into the bathroom, basically slamming the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Like all the time, I looked like shit. My hair was greasy, my face was blotchy and I had been having nightmares last night, so I was sweaty and glowing all over.

I turned on the shower, obviously only being cold and mid-warm water left, I stepped in and quickly washed myself up. When I stepped out, I cautiously remembered to put a towel around myself, maybe as a reminder to some people, and I walked out of the bathroom.

The bright lights were on in the room, and Johanna was all dressed already. She had on yellow "jeggings" or whatever they were called, with a black and white stripped sweater. Her hair was flat ironed down and was able to touch her shoulders. She had on black eyeliner and smoky eye eye shadow with a dark red lipstick. She looked like a hooker.

I grabbed what I was going to wear and went back in the bathroom. I was not as comfortable as Johanna with all of 'this.' Especially since I had burns on my body that have yet to go away. I dropped my towel and put on my planned (and one of my only) outfits. I put on dark blue jeans, a mid-green colored t-shirt, with random brown writing on it, and my father's brown hunting jacket. The one that I saved during the fire. I put my wet hair in a sloppy French braid to the side of my head. For makeup, I put on a light pink lip-gloss but that was all. I didn't want to come off as if I was a whore.

I came out of the bathroom for one final time, and Johanna quickly turned around to look at me. "So, you're a tomboy I take it? I couldn't really tell yesterday since you were forced to look nice for your first day here. You never really know." She said.

"I'm not a tomboy," I said blankly, "I just don't give a shit about what I look like."

Johanna shrugged and grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go early. Since you're new they'll give you your schedule and let you walk around the school before first period to get an idea of where your classes are." She said.

I nodded, even though I would probably already know where my classes are, since I was given a tour around the school a little while ago.

We walked around the dorms quietly, in case anyone was still sleeping. We didn't talk for a little while, until she brought up a subject I really didn't want to talk about. "Why did you run out like that last night? Peeta seemed really upset. I think he likes you." She said, giving me a nudge.

I blushed a little and said, "I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for him. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship."

She shrugged. We kept walking in the silence until we reached the schooling building which was right next to the home.

I went to the main office and saw one office worker just sitting there, watching her laptop. I honestly don't think she was even typing anything she was just… staring. "Hi Ms. Octavia. Can my friend Katniss Everdeen have her school schedule? She's new." Johanna said.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." Octavia said in her high pitched, quiet voice. She reached into a filing cabinet and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to Johanna, and Johanna handed it to me. She nodded goodbye to Octavia and we left the office.

I looked at my schedule. We have 7 periods in the day, excluding homeroom. My homeroom was room 228, and I guess we didn't have a teacher in that class, which was really weird. My first period was science, and it was with Beetee. Second period was Gym and it was with Brutus. My third period was chorus, and it was with Cinna. My fourth period was geography and that was with Seneca. Fifth period was Math which was with Wiress. Than sixth was English and that was with Plutarch. Last period was French and that was with Venia.

Johanna took my schedule quickly back to compare it with hers. We had gym, math, and geography together. She told me I had someone to go to in each class. Hopefully one of them is not Peeta because well, that would just be awkward.

**Okay so sorry about the crappy ending but I started writing this and then like I kinda wasn't allowed on the computer for a few days and I lost my train of thought but here ya go… Lol. Please review and I love you all.**


End file.
